


Sisters Stick Together

by nidorina



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F, Gen, Implied Relationships, Spoilers, sibling incest (if you squint)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nidorina/pseuds/nidorina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junko will absolutely <em>not</em> lose her sister's love and loyalty to a boy whose hair looks like a broken boner at all times.</p><p>(Mukuro makes a friend and Junko gets jealous.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisters Stick Together

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled "Titles Suck" and "So Does Trying to Write Junko's PoV." Endgame spoilers herein!
> 
> Gift for [Jay](http://onejaymore.tumblr.com/) who gave me the prompt "despaircest: mukuro makes a friend and junko gets jealous/pays her back."

Thirteen minutes before the beginning of Night Time, Junko flings open Mukuro's unlocked door and struts in without word or warning, flops stomach-first onto the bed, and twists around to make herself comfortable without taking off her shoes. Mukuro spins her chair away from her desk to face her without so much as raising an eyebrow.

“Chemistry class is the worst! The absolute worst!” Junko groans, scrunching up her face. “Did you _hear_ what that lab is going to be like, sis?” Yes, of course she did; she was right there. She is not permitted the time to answer before Junko goes on, “It's stupid. So stupid I could cry. Cry of fuckin' _boredom_!” She hits her fists against the mattress but her face twists into a sickly sweet smile as soon as her punch bounces back. Crawling over to the foot of the bed so she can reach towards Mukuro's hand, Junko cloys, “Good thing I have the bestest, most sweetest sister in the world to be my lab partner and help me out!”

“Ah...” Mukuro looks away and her hand slides away from Junko's so that she can put a finger to her chin. “Actually, I was going to be Naegi-kun's partner...”

“What.”

“He, um, asked me in class. He thought we worked well together last time.”

“And you said yes and just threw me out, huh! Why did you even give him the time of day in the first place?!”

“He...asked me to be his partner for the lab project before, when you weren't with me...”

“Ugh! I left you on your own for _one day_ so that you would learn to appreciate me better!” Actually, she paired up with Kyouko instead last time so that she could copy her notes. “But instead you're abandoning your poor sister?!”

“I-I'm not—”

“Don't you listen to anything you're told? Absence makes the heart grow _fonder_ , idiot!” With one violent jolt, she springs off of the bed and scowls at it as though it's contaminated.

“It's just going to be for this one project,” Mukuro says, tone almost pleading. She starts to stand, but Junko does not break stride passing to the other side of the room.

“You say that now,” says Junko, “but what if he asks again? Are you just going to keep going along with it?!” Her voice falls into a monotone and she forces her eyes to well with tears as she goes on, “Your poor sister. Left in the dust. Yesterday's news.”

“Junko-chan, that's not...”

“Well, Kirigiri-chan and I can ace this without breaking a sweat. _Good luck_ with your lab project!” she barks, and hears a tiny “Junko-chan” before she slams the door shut behind her.

She spins around on her heel and folds her arms over her chest, and Junko counts the seconds with her toe-taps against the floor. After all of the effort put into that display, she's expecting nigh-immediate results. But the door she's watching does not open, and she doesn't hear another sound from behind it. Two and a half minutes later (according to Junko's erratic clicking), Mukuro does not burst out of her room to fling herself into Junko's arms and cry pathetically into her chest for her forgiveness, and it is all Junko can do not to shriek.

A few seconds later and she storms down the hallway, fuming. To no one in particular, she scoffs, “Super High School Level Good Luck,” and makes a noise like she's about to cough up a hairball. Whoever established the lottery system will be the first done in by despair, after all of their family and friends and acquaintances, for bringing Makoto Naegi into Hope's Peak—but more importantly, something has to be done about him, too.

She can see it already, clear as day: it won't just stop with chemistry, but eventually Mukuro will be completing her math homework alongside Makoto and spotting him in gym class. Junko will have a harder and harder time stomping into Mukuro's room at her own leisure because she will be out more and more often doing...average people things, probably; tending to baby ducks and eating snacks and not being at her beloved sister's beck and call. The hope radiating from that boy will rub off on her in smidgens (is hope contagious? She may have to be quarantined). One day Junko will be told, “I can't, I'm busy,” and then, “I'm going with Naegi-kun to go bring ice cream to orphans or something mind-numbingly saccharine like that,” and before she knows it, Junko will be hearing from her very own sister, “I don't think plunging the world into the glorious depths of infinite despair is all that completely marvelous of a plan after all, and maybe instead of doing that delicious mutual killing thing, we could all just be friends instead?”

It's not a despair-inducing thought by any stretch of the highly-disappointed imagination, and it's not as though Mukuro's absence would mean anything to a plan of such magnitude. The principle of the thing is what matters, though; Junko will absolutely _not_ lose her sister's love and loyalty to a boy whose hair looks like a broken boner at all times. Who does he think he is, anyway? The word 'intruder' is apt, whether he realizes it or not, and maybe even 'thief': the fact of the matter is that Mukuro is _hers_. Makoto needs to realize whose boundaries he's overstepping, and Mukuro needs to be shown in whose boundaries she belongs.

Junko stops in the middle of the dormitory corridor and makes another hacking noise in the back of her throat. “ _Naegi-kun_ ,” she says in a comically high-pitched rendition of her sister's voice, and behind her, she hears, “Yeah?”

“Naegi-kun!” Junko spins around on her heel and beams. “Just the guy I wanted to see!”

“A-am I?” he asks. Junko bounds to him and flings an arm around his shoulders so that she can pull him into her side, hapless of how he totters.

“Yeah! About chemistry,” she says, essentially dragging him along with her down the hall. “I wasn't feeling so great last class so I missed out on some notes. You mind if I borrow yours? Just long enough to copy them down, pleeeeeaaase? I'll give 'em back first thing tomorrow!”

She arranges the scheme in her head as he stumbles alongside her to his room: the right swapping of substances, a missing page or two to prevent clarification... His snapped-stick hair might catch on fire if the plume is high enough! The thought makes her giggle; she presents it to Makoto as cutesy gratitude. Loving sister that she is, she'll cover Mukuro's _humiliating_ mistake—but only after the flame gets to his face, ideally.

On her way back to her own bedroom she pauses at Mukuro's door. It's closed still, and locked as far as she can tell. She sings to the empty hall, “Got your back, sis!” And with a last glance down at Makoto's notes, Junko skips along towards the incinerator.

 

 

(Just his luck—bottles are going to be mislabeled before she even has the chance to get to them, and Junko will run, shrieking, out of the chemistry lab with fire flicking at the end of one pigtail. It will be Mukuro who comes sprinting after her, though, and she'll pinch out the flame like her sister's hair is a candlewick. Junko will whine and wail and throw a few things while she yells curses about split ends, but Makoto will not come after them, and Mukuro will take her sister's hand to keep her from smashing a calculator against a wall, and even when her mood jerks into something like placation, Mukuro will not fight the locked-tight grip of Junko's fingers around hers.)


End file.
